Settlement
Settlement is a fictional safe stage for Stick Ranger. It branches off into the water behind Town, and is unlocked when the Pyramid Boss is beaten. Features The Settlement features multiple player-interactable buildings: Inn: Heals all rangers. Found in other safe stages. Cartographer: Shop in which the player can purchase Carto Maps, items which unlock new stages on the World Map. Accessories: Shop in which the player can purchase certain items which help the player in some way. Cartographer People can add Carto Maps for their stages and series as they wish, however, please do not use the following names: (Red CMap, Blue CMap, or Green CMap) and don't copy another's name. You have to provide a link to your stage if there is one, the price of the CMap, who made it, and how the CMap is unlocked in the shop. The name must follow this format: "__ CMap", "CMap of __", or "__'s CMap". You are allowed to combine formats (ex: "__'s __ CMap of __"). Accessories You can also add an accessory here if you want. The possibilities are pretty much endless, but basically it must: 1) aid the player in progressing a) along a certain stage/series, or b) along the World Map; 2) not increase the player's fighting potential or arsenal. Iron Compass Buy: 10,000 Description: As long as it is in your inventory, a small Iron Medal symbol is attached to the stage on the World Map which has the best EXP potential depending on your level, amount of enemies, and EXP drop of enemies. Credits: Dokohne (Creation) Bronze Compass Buy: 10,000 Description: As long as it is in your inventory, a small Bronze Medal symbol next to another symbol (compo item or weapon) is attached to the stage on the World Map which has the best potential for item drops depending on the items you already have and the ranger you currently have selected. Credits: Dokohne (Creation) Silver Compass Buy: 5,000 Description: As long as both it AND another compass are in your inventory, a small Silver Medal symbol plus a symbol from another compass will be attached to a stage on the World Map which is EASIEST for you to get the best EXP or item drops. For example, if the Iron Compass pointed out the Pyramid Boss, but the Silver Compass thinks you aren't ready to fight it yet, the Silver Compass will point out an earlier stage that is good for EXP grinding. This calculation depends on whatever the other compass does plus the player's FP, level, and the numbers/LP/attacks/strengths&weaknesses of enemies on that stage vs. the player's rangers' equipment, stats, and LP. Credits: Dokohne (Creation) Gold Compass Buy: 10,000 Description: As long as it is in your inventory, a small Gold Medal symbol is attached to the stage on the World Map which has the best potential for gold farming depending on the number/gold drop of enemies plus their item drops/item drop sell values. Credits: Dokohne (Creation) *Ahem*PLZ HALP MEH*ahem* I still completely suck at doing anything on Wikia, so if someone wants to clean this up by adding tables and such, they are welcome to so :P Category:Stick Ranger Stages